


Two Ocean Eyes

by Bvffy



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvffy/pseuds/Bvffy
Summary: It starts with subtle glances across crowded rooms, blue eyes meeting blue as two oceans collide. Never meant to mix, they clash, waves churning violently with each encounter.
Relationships: Rikki Chadwick/Emma Gilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Two Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my random 12am ramblings about rare pairs

It starts with subtle glances across crowded rooms, blue eyes meeting blue as two oceans collide. Never meant to mix, they clash, waves churning violently with each encounter. They glance away each time as if pretending not to see the other staring is enough to keep the memory of blonde hair and soft smiles out.

It doesn’t work. Like with any powerful force, so glaringly different, they’re pulled back time and time again. Ocean eyes meeting ocean eyes. Two worlds coming together, closer and closer until the space between them is suffocating.

“What are you two staring at?” Cleo would ask.

“Nothing,” they would reply. Tone pitched higher, breathless. If they notice the pull, it’s left unsaid.

~

Time passes, the sun slips away and emerges again with steady predictability. Nothing has changed, not really, but the glances are no longer enough. The space between them is smaller now, Emma can see the storm in Rikki’s ocean eyes and wonders what the other girl sees in her own. She wonders if it’s possible to tame a storm or see what happens when it breaks land. Mostly though, she wonders if the sparks passing between them under the table when they’re at the café cause the lightening she sees brewing there. She knows they both feel it, if the way her own mind wakes up at the touch is any indication.

Then Rikki’s knuckles will brush against her hand while they walk. Feather light, but too frequent to be accidental. Like she’s craving the sparks between them and can’t consider losing the lightening to the storm. Their eyes never meet when they touch like that.

The distance is less, but it’s still a chasm between them. It’s left unsaid.

~

When they’re underwater, all Rikki can see is Emma. There’s ocean all around them, spreading for miles in all directions, but it’s just them. And she’s not sure when it happened, but they’re floating so close its easy to see steel in Emma’s eyes. Beautiful in its conviction and Rikki wonders what Emma might see in hers.

Thunder rumbles in her mind, even the ocean can’t tame it, all the clarity it usually brings gone as Emma touches her arm. Ocean eyes meet ocean eyes; the distance finally closed.

They collide, waves erupting. Rikki’s lips meet Emma’s with enough force to bruise, the pain melting away as they kiss. Its desperate, touch-starved and not at all what a first kiss had framed itself in her mind to be. She decides, as Emma clings to her waist and moulds herself against Rikki’s body like she was made for it, that it doesn’t matter.

But then it ends, and Emma’s swimming away. The distance returns, oceans once again filling the space between them. Rikki stays underwater until her lungs burn.

The stars are shining when she finally reaches land again. They don’t talk about it. There’s something between them and it’s left unsaid.

~

The sun, with all its predictability, flees the sky as the full moon rises. It’s harsh and bright, but Emma stares at it until her eyes water. Any other night, she would have fled like the sun to the safety of shadows. But she needs this tonight, the brutal honesty it promises her.

So she marches down the beach with purpose. Waves roar, sea foam dancing up the sand to meet her feet. It guides her along, giving her the courage she knows she doesn’t have. Until Rikki comes into view and she almost falters. Almost turns back and leaves the words unsaid.

But the distance between them pulls, two powerful forces. Ocean eyes meet ocean eyes.

“Love me like you mean it,” Emma says. If it sounds like a plea, she ignores it. The words are said now.

And Rikki smiles, the storm breaking land, tamed. “I promise.”

Whatever distance was left to cross disappears, their bodies fitting together like they never left, lips working in perfect harmony. Two oceans collide, but the waves only lap gently against the shore.


End file.
